


Décapsuleur

by violasaretranslating (violasarecool)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Coda, Gen, SHIELD, rebranding
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violasarecool/pseuds/violasaretranslating
Summary: Clint fait du relookage.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bottle Opener](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2613473) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



> note du traducteur: je fais ces traductions pour pratiquer, alors si vous avez des corrections ou suggestions dites-les-moi.

Après avoir vu Sam et Steve sain et sauf à l'hôpital, Natasha a trouvé Clint à son apartment, qui a rendu la vie plus facile pour elle. Il était assis sur le canapé, une bière à la main, un couteau pendant nonchalamment de son autre.

Des vêtements étaient répandus par terre—un état habituel chez Clint, mais d'habitude il n'y en avait pas tellement. On dirait qu'il avait vidé tout son placard et sa commode. Des sous-vêtements, des pantalons de jogging, des t-shirts, des uniformes. Deux paires de bottes et un tennis. Deux cravates. Plusieurs paires de chaussettes. Et assez de bouteilles de bière vides pour former un pack de six.

Sur la table avant lui il y avait un tas de disques en tissu et latex, ceux les plus grands en bas, décroissant en taille vers le sommet, un décapsuleur en haut.

"J'imagine que tu sais ce qui est arrivé," elle a dit, indiquant les disques. Chacun portait l'aigle de SHIELD—coupé irrégulièrement ou déchiré. Chaque vêtement avait un trou correspondant, ou une tache rugueuse et gluante où un des logos était auparavant. Les cravates avaient souffert en particulier. Le décapsuleur en haut du tas était d'un lot limité battu aux années 70; Clint l'avait gagné d'un vieillard dans un jeu de poker, et c'était un de ces biens les plus précieux. L'aigle avait été coupé plusieurs fois avec une lame tranchante.

"Je fais du relookage," il lui avait dit. Il a posé le couteau et lui a offert une planche à découper couverte de post-its. Chacun avait une illustration différente dessus: un grand h, l'oeil d'un oiseau, une flèche, un doigt majeur levé.

"Que c'est social de toi," elle a dit, s'asseyant sur le canapé pour les examiner.

"Ils sont tous nuls," il lui a dit.

"Exact," elle a dit. Elle a mis la planche à côté et lui a donné un petit sac en velours. "Je me suis arrêté au tour Stark avant de venir te trouver. Je t'ai acheté un cadeau. Édition limitée."

Clint l'a regardé avec lassitude, a baissé ses yeux au sac et finalement l'a overt avec son doigt. Il a laissé tomber l'objet dans sa main.

C'était un décapsuleur qui portait un seul lettre—un grand a, une flèche sur le côté droit. Au verso, c'était marqué AVENGERS.

Clint a regardé le décapsuleur, a regardé elle, puis a regardé le décapsuleur de nouveau et s'est écroulé de rire.


End file.
